


Wild Hearts

by endlessandinfinite



Series: Wild Hearts [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Camping, Even is carefree, Even is mysterious, Isak and Even live in America, Isak is a little uptight, Light Smut, M/M, Outdoor Sex, POV Isak Valtersen, Recreational Drug Use, Road Trip!, Strangers to Lovers, but not sad, sowwy, the ending is a little bittersweet, these two are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessandinfinite/pseuds/endlessandinfinite
Summary: Isak and Eva decide to take a road trip and on the way they happen to find a happy, wild, free, blue-eyed boy who is good at two things: keeping secrets and stealing hearts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Yes, I'm here and alive! And I know, I know, I have 2 fics that I need to update and I'm starting a new one?!?!?!? I have no excuses. 
> 
> This is going to be a short 5 chapters and I already have it completed so updates aren't going to take forever. I just wanted to post this story to get through some writer's block and also because I think it's really, really cute. So...yeah. I hope you enjoy. Also, it takes place in America because I don't know that much about Norwegian/European geography. 
> 
> Some other things:
> 
> 1\. For everyone who is waiting for Skin & Bone or Crash into Me to update...I PROMISE I am trying to update as soon as I possibly can. Skin & Bone will probably update first because Crash into Me, as many of you may know, has such difficult/dark subject matter that sometimes I need a break, you know? And that fic means so much to me that I don't want to just half ass and rush it. 
> 
> 2\. Thank you to every single one of you for your kindness, patience, and continued support <3. You're all so lovely and I'm so lucky!
> 
> 3\. If you're new here...hello! I hope you enjoy this story and check out some of my others! :)

.

.

.

_ **"Wild hearts can't be broken."** _

.

Isak doesn’t know why it’s this specific boy that catches his attention.

He’s just sitting there, minding his own business, but Isak can’t help but notice him.

He sits by himself on the curb outside of the gas station’s store. His legs are stretched out in front of him, long and lean and showing off his worn and torn dirty blue jeans. There is a dusty old backpack by his side - an ugly green color, and he has a cigarette tucked behind his ear.

From where Isak is standing he can only see the man’s profile. The harsh Arizona sunlight hits his face and makes his skin glow. From what Isak can tell, the boy is obviously frustrated as he taps away on his old-style flip phone.

His hair is a dirty-blonde almost brunette color and the Chucks on his feet are too old to still be worn.

Isak is leaning back against the hood of his rusty-red car as he waits for his friend to exit the convenience store.

He had to get out of the car, even if just for a minute or two, for a stretch.

He and Eva have been driving for hours without stopping for a break. Isak’s back aches and his hands are sore. He is for sure going to have a shit ton of blisters after this trip from his steering wheel.

Normally, this is something Isak would never do. If you asked him only a month ago if he’d be where he is today, he would have laughed - quite hysterically to be honest - and replied with “not in a million years”.

But, obviously, you should never underestimate the power of some good tequila.

One day, a particularly rough day last week, Eva and Isak decided to stay home and just hang out for some best friend time. One shot turned into two, then three, and so on.

It’s no surprise that this cross-country road trip was Eva’s drunken idea. She’s had a shit load over the years. Most of which never happened after the friends had sobered up. But when the friends woke up the next morning - this time, hung over and almost completely clear headed, Eva didn’t back down from this idea.

She insisted that she and her best friend needed a break from their lives. Lately, they’ve been more stressed than usual. Traveling for work – business meetings, five-hour plane trips, status reports.

“We need some adventure, Valtersen!” Eva insisted.

And like usual, Eva talked Isak into it. Eva always has a way with words; she has this way of getting Isak to go along with pretty much every idea she’s ever had.

And after a few phone calls to their office firms - here they are. On a trip with no steady plan or mapped out route.

A trip of pure adventure.

They took off, watching their home in California become smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror.

“Whatcha looking at?”

Isak has been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he doesn’t notice his friend suddenly standing beside him.

He turns to see a bright smiling Eva. A light sunburn is spread across her nose and cheeks. Her red-ish hair is tossed up into a high ponytail and she has a thin layer of sweat covering her forehead. The sunshine makes her eyes shine bright.

Isak shakes himself out of his thoughts and tries to play it cool, “Nothing”

But Eva follows the blonde’s previous gaze. Her eyes land on the guy and she furrows her brow.

“Well, he looks pissed off,” she observes.

Isak nods.

And finally notices that Eva’s arms are full.

“Seriously?” Isak laughs, raising his eyebrows in question, “What on earth did you get that requires two paper bags?”

Eva answers with a simple shrug.

“What do you think he’s so angry about?”

Apparently, Isak isn’t the only one intrigued by this stranger.

“No idea,” Isak sighs “you ready to go?”

He stands up straight and stretches his arms above his head. He feels the little pops as his back cracks and feels the relief spread through his muscles.

Eva still doesn’t move, however.

Isak dangles his car keys in front of the redhead’s face “Eva?”

“Maybe we should find out why he’s so frustrated.”

“What are you talking about?”

Eva looks to her friend, smiling brightly.

And she has that look in her eye. That look she always gets when she has some kind of idea that Isak already knows he isn’t going to like.

Isak shakes his head furiously, “no, _no_ way.”

“Come on!” the woman practically whines. Sometimes Isak feels like Eva’s father rather than her best friend. “He looks like he’s in a pickle. Let’s help.”

Isak waits a second before replying. His eyes run over Eva’s features to gauge her seriousness.

He widens his eyes in warning, “No, Eva, we don’t even know the guy!”

“Exactly!” Eva places the bags at her feet and clasps her hands together excitedly, “we said this trip is supposed to be about adventure, right? Maybe he can be our adventure!”

Isak sighs deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose “Eva, he’s a person. Not one of your projects.”

Eva has this habit of turning people into projects. She can spot a damaged, wounded, charity case of a person from a mile away. She “takes them under her wing” and likes to believe she’s doing her part in making this world a better place or some shit.

Isak has never fully understood it or tried to either.

Isak likes to keep to himself and mind his own business. Strangers are strangers for a reason. He already has enough friends and he definitely doesn’t need Eva picking up some random person at a gas station in Arizona.

“Come on, Valtersen!” Eva continues to whine, “It’s not like he’s gonna hurt us. He looks like a string bean. And there’s two of us and one of him. We can take him on no problem!”

Isak rolls his eyes.

And before he even has the chance to open his mouth again for more argument, Eva is heading towards the guy.

“Eva!” Isak whisper yells, “Get the hell back here!”

But Eva, like always, doesn’t listen. She waves her hand towards her paranoid friend in a dismissive manner and walks happily over the stranger.

When Eva reaches the boy, Isak knows there is no stopping this now. He groans, frustrated by his friend’s annoying and predictable habits.

Isak knows that this is Eva’s usual routine of find and pursue. But he never expected her to pick up someone on this trip. He agreed to this trip to get away from their normal routine.

He curses under his breath and follows his friend’s path, making his way over.

He already feels his bare legs beginning to burn and makes a note to put on some more sunblock when he gets in the car. He hates shorts.

As he reaches them, he catches the end of Eva’s sentence.

“ - has you so pissed off looking that my friend and I noticed from across the….uh, parking lot.”

Yeah, _parking lot._

The whole station is placed on an open plot of dirt, the hot dry wind blowing the dust around in circles. The only concrete is the small curb in front of the old store covered with chipping sky blue paint and dirty coffee stained floors.

The man sitting by their feet is looking up, a hand held above his eyes, shielding them from the bright sunlight.

Isak can see now that they are a bright, clear blue color.

His hands, much like the rest of him, are a bit dirty. His nails have a thick layer of dirt underneath and there is a black smudge on his left cheek.

He doesn’t look gross or anything. He doesn’t smell or look unapproachable. He just looks like he’s been outside for a while, walking through the tough Arizona desert.

The man raises his eyebrows and his scowl turns into a light smile - as if he’s amused by Eva’s sudden appearance and words.

His light skin is also beginning to color with a subtle sunburn.

He holds up his cellphone with his free hand and shakes it from side to side.

“My ride bailed on me,” he continues to smile a little, like he already knows what Eva is going to ask, knows what she’s doing “I’m stuck.”

His voice matches his body in Isak’s opinion. This boy is small (despite his long legs) and soft _looking_ and his voice follows suit. For some reason, Isak finds himself liking the sound.

“Well!” Eva says a little too loudly “Where ya heading? Maybe we can give you a lift. There is nothing within miles from here. It’ll be a bitch to walk.”

The boy just shrugs “I’m used to walking.”

Eva laughs, “That must be why your shoes look worn down to almost nothing.”

The blue-eyed boy stretches his legs and wiggles his feet back and forth, laughing and nodding.

“I’m not going anywhere in particular,” he replies, raising his eyes to them again. “Just enjoying the ride.”

Isak speaks for the first time, “What?”

His voice is slightly high pitched and comes out a little more shocked than he meant it to.

_Who the hell sits out here in the middle of no where and has absolutely no idea where they are going next?_

Isak briefly wonders how this boy even got out here without a car or a sure ride home.

The boy’s eyes move to Isak’s. They’re so bright Isak is almost blinded by the color and for some reason it makes Isak's stomach flip.

He doesn’t say anything for a while, he just looks. He doesn’t seem offended or caught off guard by the question. He seems nothing but calm.

Isak begins to feel a bit uncomfortable under the boy’s gaze. He shuffles from foot to foot and suddenly feels embarrassed by his unintentional question.

Just as Isak is about to apologize, the blue eyed boy answers his question, “I feel tied down if I’m in one place for too long, ya know?” he shrugs casually.

Isak furrows his brow.

_No_, he doesn’t know.

Isak likes where he lives. He enjoys his neighborhood and knowing his neighbors and getting up every morning to sit on his own patio with a cup of coffee and a bagel. He likes that stability. He likes that safety. He’s never felt…_tied down._

Isak doesn’t say anything in return.

He’s confused by the boy’s statement. And he suddenly feels himself wanting to know why the other boy feels so tied down.

“Well, that settles that then!” Eva declares excitedly, “You’re coming with us.”

The boy laughs and grabs Eva’s hand when she extends it, with no hesitation.

He hops up and bounces lightly on the balls of his feet. His smile is happy and his teeth are extremely white.

“Alright. It’s settled.” He reaches down and grabs his bag, slinging it over one shoulder carelessly.

Isak follows silently as Eva and the boy walk ahead, talking quietly. Eva says something that makes him laugh.

This man…gives off this _aura_. An aura that Isak seems to be attracted to. This vibe of…freeness. Calmness. A vibe that is completely different from Isak’s own.

The top to Isak’s convertible is already down and the boy’s eyes widen when Eva stops in front of it.

“This is your car!?” he exclaims excitedly, “Sweet.”

Isak never really had an interest in a car like this. Fast, shiny, and eye catching. It’s not really him. But when Eva bought it for him last year as a birthday present, he fell in love with it right away. He bonded with it.

He even named her.

The brunette rests his hand on the left side of the car and swings his legs over the side, landing heavily in the back seat with a groan. “I’ve never been in a convertible.”

Eva laughs, “I think we’re gonna get along great, stranger.”

“Her name is Lola.” Isak calls, randomly.

When he gets a confused look from the boy he clarifies, “the car.”

The boy nods and tosses his feet up on the middle console.

Isak stands - mouth slightly agape. He’s confused by this boy’s willingness and readiness to just hop in his car and go. He has no idea where they’re going or what they’re doing but here he is - seeming completely prepared for the unknown.

He leans back and settles his arm on the back of the seat.

“You coming, Valtersen?” Eva shouts to him, giving him an eager look.

The boy in the back seat raises his eyebrows. “Valtersen? Is that Norwegian?”

He clears his throat, which is suddenly dry and rough “Isak,” he tells him, “Isak Valtersen. Originally from Norway but I moved here when I was young. Like 10. Which reminds me - who are you?”

He walks around to the driver’s side of the car and flings open the door. 

“Even,” the man smiles, “Even Bech Næsheim. Also originally from Norway.”

Isak nods and starts the car as he settles comfortably back into his seat.

“And I’m Eva!”

Isak pulls out of the parking lot, the crunching of pebbles under the wheels. Eva and Even’s laughter fills the air around them. Isak’s hair whips in the wind.

And they head off for an adventure Isak isn’t quite sure that he’s ready for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, heres chapter 2! This story is completely different from anything I've ever posted on here so I'm a bit nervous about it. I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think :)
> 
> Skin & Bone will be updated soon for anyone interested or waiting.
> 
> Jenn is my wonderful editor <3
> 
> Thats all for now!
> 
> :)

.

.

.

“I’m not the one with the fucking instructions in my hand, Valtersen! So don’t yell at me!”

Isak doesn’t think he’s ever been so frustrated in his entire life. Apparently, putting together a tent is a lot harder than it seems it would be. Plus, it doesn’t help that neither Isak nor Eva spend much time outdoors. They basically live in front of their computers.

“I’m reading the goddamn thing to you exactly the way it’s written!”

The scene currently playing out is one that has Even laughing hysterically. Tears in his eyes, clutching his stomach, head thrown back.

Eva is tangled in a jumble of metal poles and uncomfortable fabric while Isak stands above him with a scowl, reading off the directions that came in the box.

They are officially on their first stop. The Grand Canyon.

It’s big and beautiful just like they expected, as none of them have ever been there. But it’s also dry and hot and dusty. It’s boring.

And Isak has already decided he hates camping.

Eva looks up from her current position - knees dug deep and uncomfortably into the dirt and face covered with smudges of mud.

“What are you laughing at, Bech Næsheim?” she calls out with a scowl. “You think you can do any better?”

Even leans forward - hand on knees - and smiles wide. Isak raises his brow in challenge.

“Yes, actually,” he stands up tall from the large rock and brushes his hand across his ass - getting rid of the dust.

Isak hands him the paper, hand on hip. “Go ahead then,” he smiles, just happy to be relieved of this duty.

Isak has never been a fan of the heat. Even moving from his home in Norway to Los Angeles was a stretch. He’s way too pale and way too sensitive for the blaze of the sun. But he eventually got used to it. However, the Arizona heat is much different than what he’s used to. It’s dry and suffocating. He can feel the skin on his shoulders begin to turn red.

Eva stumbles to her feet and wipes her dirty hands on her ripped shorts. She scoffs in disbelief, “Yeah, let’s see this.”

Even just nods and tosses the paper to the ground.

…

Twenty minutes later there are two perfectly put together, cheap, unsturdy tents from a dollar store.

Eva and Isak stand back with a look of pure shock on their faces. Even is just smiling in pride.

“Holy fucking shit,” Eva says, her eyes wide and her brows raised. “How the hell did you do that?”

Even chuckles. His hair is dirty and his hands are a bit bruised. “I practically lived in a tent when I was younger. Didn’t really have a house.” 

He walks towards the others - his boots scraping against the ground and causing bursts of dust to follow behind him.

Eva laughs loudly and clasps Even on the shoulder. 

“See Isak?” she smiles. “I knew there had to be a reason for us finding him at that gas station. It was definitely fate.”

Isak shakes his head because the notion is ridiculous, but he can’t help but feel the same. 

The group came across this little campsite a few hours ago (yeah, that’s how long they’ve been trying to put together a tent, well more Isak and Eva trying to put together a tent and Even just laughing). Isak was sick of driving and Eva gets quite annoying when she’s trapped somewhere and bored.

Even isn’t overly chatty. He answers all of Eva’s silly off handed questions, like ‘where did you grow up’ and ‘why are you still wearing those ugly ass shoes’, and he answers with a chuckle.

It’s been three days and Isak isn’t any closer to knowing anything about Even. He knows that he’s twenty-seven and and he likes to blast the radio way too loudly just like Eva does, which of course left Isak out numbered in the car.

He almost got them to turn it down when he tried to convince them it was a driving hazard and he needed to hear the cars and honks around him. But then Even brought up deaf people and how they drive just fine. That’s when he knew he was in trouble. Even and Eva obviously made the perfect tag team. Their personalities are quite similar. They’re happy and loud and free-spirited people, even if Even is a little bit more reserved.

They fell in together right away and it is irritating as hell to Isak. Now, he’s chaperoning for two.

He watches as they walk away from him towards the main camping ground, their arms flung over each other’s shoulders. 

Isak still finds himself enjoying the sound of the tall blonde’s laugh and wanting to hear more about his life.

He still wants to know why Even feels so tied down.

Why he was so willing to hop in a car with two strangers with nothing but a backpack and no plans for the future. He’s a mystery to Isak. A puzzle. And Isak just so happens to love solving puzzles.

“Come on, Valtersen!” he hears Eva’s voice in the distance. “Catch up, slow poke!”

Isak takes a deep breath, even if the Arizona air isn’t that comforting.

He shoves his hands into the back pockets of his jean shorts and kicks the pebbles on the ground as he walks. He feels the dirt and filth of today already covering his body. He’s in need of a hot shower and bed with cool sheets.

He has suggested that they all go to a hotel but Eva wasn’t having it, so here they are. When he gets closer to the main camping ground he spots Even and Eva sitting on an old rotted out log.

“I gotta pee.”

“So, why are you telling us, Valtersen?” Eva laughs.

“Well, where’s the bathroom?”

Even chuckles, shaking his head.

“What?”

He looks up from the ground. His eyes are filled with laughter. He lifts one hand from his knee and gestures to nothing in particular.

“You’re looking at it.”

He figured by the time they actually made it to a campsite they’d be done with peeing on the side of the road and getting horrible, barely there sleep in the passenger seat of the car.

Yeah, Isak definitely hates camping.

.

.

.

Isak holds the camera up weakly and unsteadily with his sore arms.

He shakes his head and laughs, “So, I’m out here in the…uh…desert,” he tilts his head to the side and grimaces. “I’m fucking camping, guys. I, Isak Valtersen, am actually out here in the wilderness of Arizona and it’s-”

“What are you doing?” 

Isak almost drops the camera when he hears a voice come from behind him.

He turns and sees Even walking towards him - hair wild and wind-blown. His shorts covered in a thin layer of dust. His legs are long and pale and covered in scrapes and scratches.

His eyes look beautiful in the Arizona sun.

Isak shrugs awkwardly and smiles - a little embarrassed at being caught. “I’m vlogging - I guess you could call it.”

A confused look crosses the taller boy’s face. “Vlogging?”

Isak nods. He turns off his camera and Even stops in front of him. He’s close enough for Isak to smell Even’s minty gum breath.

“Yeah, just for fun. Maybe I’ll put it on YouTube or Facebook or something. A video diary of sorts.”

“YouTube?” Even cocks his head to the side, “Isn’t that just for cat videos and shit?”

Even pops his gum and hooks his thumbs into the belt loops of his shorts. 

Isak laughs and shakes his head at Even’s joke, until he realizes that it isn’t really a joke. Even’s face is completely serious and completely expectant.

He really knows nothing about YouTube.

“Seriously?” Isak asks, in a tone of wonder that was bordering on disbelief.

“What?”

“Oh uhm,” Isak looks down at his camera and chuckles a little. “I do daily videos and stuff. Vlog about my day and stuff like that it’s like - I don’t know how to explain.”

Even smiles lightly, waiting for him to finish explaining. Instead, he flicks the camera on and points it towards Even’s blue eyes.

“Hey guys!” he calls from behind the lens. “This is my friend Even and fun fact is that he’s really fucking good at setting up tents.”

Even’s smile slowly fades at the blonde’s words. His forehead crinkles and he blinks away the dust near his eyes.

“Wait, this is going on the internet?” his voice sounds suddenly concerned.

Isak nods, “Yeah, I mean usually-”

Even’s hand suddenly flies up, blocking the camera’s view of him.

“No,” he says forcefully.

Isak backs up a step. He’s startled by the sudden harshness in the boy’s tone.

His voice is hard as he continues, “Don’t put my face on the internet, Isak.”

Isak’s eyes widen and he shrinks back a little, confused.

“Promise!” Even insists. “Promise you won’t put me on the internet.”

Isak nods automatically - not really having any other option. Even’s tone leaves no room for argument or disagreement. Not that he wants to disagree anyway with the way Even is looking at him right now.

“I promise,” he agrees in a small voice.

He presses the off button again and slips the camera into his front pocket.

Even lets his arm fall. His shoulders slump forward a little, relieved by Isak’s words.

“Thanks,” Even says back calmly. He looks down at his worn shoes and shuffles away from the green-eyed boy a bit.

“Uhm, Eva is starting a campfire,” he says quietly. “I’m gonna head back.”

Even doesn’t look back up to Isak or say anything else as he turns on his heel and begins to walk briskly back towards camp. Isak watches the boy disappear into the dusk. The sun is beginning to set and Isak watches as the stars begin to pop into view.

He’s left standing alone, confused, and more curious than ever.

And with that, the mystery of Even Bech Næsheim continues.

.

.

.

Eva’s good at making friends. Even too, apparently.

When Isak gets back to the campsite Even and Eva are sat with a large group of campers. Their laughter fills the air.

“There’s Isak!” Eva shouts when she spots her friend. “Come on, Valtersen! We’re about to start a game of charades with our new friends.”

The large group of campers consists of Jonas, Magnus, Mahdi, Sana, Noora, Christina, Joe, and Max.

They’re loud and rambunctious. They all play charades - girls versus boys - the girls win. Everyone makes s’mores and smiles and drinks beer.

And then there’s Isak.

He sits in the corner, trying to get impossibly comfortable on an old log.

His sits on the opposite side of the campfire, across from Even.

Even is next to the girl - Sarah. Sarah is pretty and blonde. She’s giggly and brown-eyed. Isak watches as Even holds out his index finger, which has a blob of gooey marshmallow on it, and he watches as the blonde leans down and places her plump lips around the finger.

The fire lights Even’s face beautifully - blue eyes glowing in the darkness. He has a slight smirk on his face. His eyes are happy and mischievous.

“You’re jealous.”

The log rocks under him unsteadily. He looks over to see a young boy with wide brown eyes.

“I’m sorry?” he questions.

“I can see it in your eyes,” the boy says with a smile.

Isak just sighs, ignoring the stranger. He takes a bite of his s’more and licks the chocolate from his fingers.

“Even,” the boy sighs, slinging an arm over his shoulder carelessly “–over there is getting his flirt on with my good friend, Sarah, and you’re over here sulking…with jealousy.”

“I’m sorry - who are you?” Isak asks, turning his gaze back to him again sharply, but the boy doesn’t cower or back down in the slightest.

“I’m Jonas,” he smiles, “and you’re jealous”

“Why the hell would I be jealous? He’s not even gay.” 

Jonas merely shrugs.

“Doesn’t always matter. I’m really fucking gay and I used to have this friend named Emily. She was smart, beautiful, and not just my friend but my best friend. Anytime she flirted with a boy or started dating a boy I would get so jealous,” he shakes his head, as if trying to remove the memory from his head. “We slept together once. It was horrible but that didn’t stop me from getting jealous. Humans are idiots.”

“How the fuck is that story supposed to be helpful?”

Jonas looks over to him - his eyes droop. He shrugs, “Don’t know. I’m drunk.”

Isak just smirks and shakes his head.

Jonas wobbles away and when Isak looks back over - Even and Sarah aren’t there anymore.

He doesn’t know exactly what he’s feeling but he knows for sure that it’s _ not _ jealousy. He barely knows this stranger.

He is not jealous.

.

.

.

By the end of the night everyone is wasted. Jonas vomits at least three times and Eva insists on carrying Isak around on her back for half an hour yelling; “He’s my best friend everyone!”

She’s now spread across the tent, her loud snores filling the night, and annoying Isak more than ever. So, he crawls out - not bothering to be quiet, knowing Eva is way too wasted to be accidently woken up.

The fresh night air hits his face harshly and clears his lungs.

The cool ground feels comfortable under his feet. The breeze feels wonderful against his soft skin. It’s unusually cold for a summer night in Arizona which Isak is thankful for. He closes his eyes and lets himself just enjoy the feeling - the quiet. As much as Eva annoys him and nags him and comes up with the most ridiculous ideas in his stubbornness, Isak is actually happy he decided to go through with this trip. He needed a break from the norm.

And that’s when the exact opposite from norm calls out, “Hey.”

Isak turns to see Even sitting a few feet away. His silky hair is whipping in the wind and a cigarette dangles from his fingers as smoke pours smoothly from his lips.

“Hey,” Isak calls back softly.

He moves over to him, ignoring the pebbles digging into the bottom of his feet. He sits on the rock next to the boy.

He nods his head towards Even’s cigarette.

“Horrible habit.”

He knows it’s stupid and cliche and idiotic but he honestly doesn’t know what else to say.

Even just chuckles, “So I’ve heard.” 

He brings it back up to his lips and inhales another drag.

“You don’t care about that?”

Even just shrugs. 

Isak looks up into the night sky and enjoys the sight of the bright stars. Night time has always been Isak’s favorite time. He loves the calmness and quiet of the night. He likes the peace. 

“So, Sarah is pretty,” he says. 

And it’s a stupid thing to bring up. But that doesn’t stop him from bringing it up anyway.

Even looks over to him, smoke between his lips.

“She is.”

“You like her?”

Isak avoids letting his eyes meet Even’s.

“I don’t really like anyone.”

“Wow,” Isak laughs, “that’s a bold statement. Thanks.”

Even laughs back, “I just meant I don’t even know her, so how can I like her? Or dislike her for that matter?”

“She ate off of your finger.”

Isak is an idiot, he knows it, and he also can’t control his mouth sometimes. Even tilts his head towards the blonde and smirks.

“I’m charming and cute.”

“And apparently extremely humble.”

“Stating the obvious isn’t being conceited though.”

“Shut up,” Isak bumps the other boy’s shoulder with his.

“So,” Even tosses his cigarette into the fire beginning to burn out in front of them, “what about you? Boyfriend? Girlfriend?”

Isak lets out a loud laugh.

Isak has never really been lucky when it comes to the “love” department. He’s never had a steady boyfriend. Never been in love.

Isak is too cautious to be in love. He’s too guarded to let someone in. He knows it and he doesn’t do anything to change it. Because he likes his life. He likes his work and he likes knowing that no one is going to hurt him anytime soon.

“Nope.”

“How come?” Even asks - and his voice is genuinely curious.

Isak doesn’t tell the truth, he shrugs, “I don’t know. Haven’t met the right person.”

“Liar.”

“Excuse me?” Isak looks to blue eyes, not sure whether to be offended by his statement or not.

“You’re beautiful, sexy, funny, and can easily get someone. That Max guy was practically drooling over you tonight.”

Isak rolls his eyes. 

“He was!”

“Whatever. I work a lot I guess.” Isak is full of cliches tonight. “Haven’t found the right guy. Whatever.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Why?”

“Are you lying?”

“Not telling you until you tell me why you think I’m lying.”

“I’m good at reading people. Good at spotting liars.”

“Why are you good at spotting liars?”

“You ask a lot of questions.”

“Why?”

“Because I lie a lot myself.”

Isak sends a confused look Even’s way but doesn’t reply.

“I always wished I had green eyes,” Even says randomly.

“Funny, I always wished I had blue.”

“You have beautiful eyes,” Even smiles.

Isak feels a deep blush begin to spread across his cheeks, which makes Even smile wider.

“I’ve never been good at relationships,” Isak finally answers honestly, “Heartbreak sucks, other people suck, other people cause heartbreak. It all adds up. Plus I’m awkward and that leads to a lot of embarrassing dates.”

“Like…”

“Like, sneezing soup through my nose because I snorted while laughing, or tripping and knocking into a waitress, or accidentally kicking your date in the nuts under the table.”

“Oh my fucking God.”

“Yeah,” Isak nods. 

He reaches over and grabs a cold beer from the cooler nearby, suddenly needing a drink.

“Did that really happen or are you fucking with me?”

“Why would I make that up?” he pops the top to his bottle.

Even is suddenly quiet. Isak can feel those blue eyes on his skin. He likes them there. And he’s still not jealous of Sarah, even when he wonders if Even looked at Sarah that way too.

“What about you?” Isak sips his beer, “Any embarrassing stories? Any heartbreak?”

“No.”

“Oh come on,” Isak’s eyes meet his, “even charming boys with beautiful blue eyes and cute freckles get heartbroken.”

Even smiles lightly, sadly. His eyes are full of seriousness. Almost hollow looking. Nothing Isak has seen in his eyes before.

“Nobody can break my heart, Isak. It’s too wild.”

And then he’s leaning in and Even’s soft lips touch Isak’s cheek but only for a moment. And then he’s gone.

Isak continues to stare at the empty space where Even just was.

He has no idea what the hell Even means by that. His thoughts rush around in his head. He probably shouldn’t think too far into it but he does, because it’s what he does. He overthinks until he doesn’t think at all.

And there’s something about Even’s deep eyes and vague answers that keeps Isak wanting _ more _ . Wanting to know _ more _.

Wanting to know _ everything _.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand here we have chapter 3! Hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> Jenn is my lovely and super fast editor.

.

.

.

Isak has always felt, at least as long as he can remember, that he was missing something in his life. It was as if life was moving on while he stayed behind. He’s stuck in one place while everything good is happening somewhere else.

But tonight? Tonight, Isak will remember as one of the good ones. He doesn’t wish he was anywhere else. Life is happening right  _ here _ , right  _ now _ .

And Isak will never forget these nights - where everything is alright. 

It’s late and the summer air is filled with hope and possibilities. 

They said goodbye to their camp friends a few days ago and hit the road once again. 

The top of the car is down and their laughter echoes into the darkness around them. 

They spent all day just driving, playing “I Spy”, and cracking jokes. Isak has been playfully nagging Even about his smoking and Even has been playfully ignoring him.

They’ve made their way past the border and into the next state. New Mexico is fairly similar to Arizona. It’s hot and dry and empty feeling. They pass mountains and bridges and Isak hasn’t seen any bodies of water yet. 

“So,” Even calls from the back seat – leaning forward, placing his elbows on the back of the front seats. His hair whips wildly in the wind. His eyes are drooped with sleepiness and under eyes puffy from his quick nap. “What made you decide to take a road trip anyway?” 

“Alcohol” is Isak’s immediate reply.

“No,” Eva turns in her seat, facing Even, “we needed a break from our lives. It’s just a coincidence that we were drunk when I brought it up. I would have thought of it eventually.” 

Isak rolls his eyes, “Whatever.” 

“By the way we’ve been driving way too long…food and camp time.” 

Isak agrees. His legs are cramped and his back is stiff. Also, he could use a few beers. 

.

.

.

They find a small and cozy campsite after a few miles of driving and a Google search. 

There are only a few other campers scattered across the dust-dirty plot of land. 

Isak has never had even the slightest flare for the outdoors. So, Even sets up the tents, Eva starts a fire, and Isak supervises. 

He can’t help that his eyes move to Even, or how they linger on the muscles in his arms as he lifts the heavy metal rods. A drop of sweat moves slowly down the back of the dirty blonde’s neck. His hair is pushed back slightly with the dark green headband tied around his head. 

Isak lies back fully against the sleeping bag he set out for himself. He has to automatically close his eyes against the blaring sun. His body burns red under the sun’s rays and stays sticky with sweat. It’s way too hot to be building a fire but Eva insists on roasting hotdogs right away. 

“Hey Isak!” Eva calls out, “go grab the tequila from the car. I have an idea.” 

_ This can’t be good…  _

.

.

.

Everyone is laugh, laugh, laughing hysterically.

For all those horrible ideas that Eva comes up with once in a while a good one strikes. 

They’ve decided to play never have I ever, shot for shot.

If you’ve done the thing that the person says they’ve never done – you drink. 

Eva is practically wasted now. They’ve learned that she’s had a threesome, had her parents walk in on her having sex, and that she’s done acid on a beach in Hawaii. 

Even is half-way wasted and Isak has only taken…two shots. 

He’s starting to feel a bit insecure while playing the game. He’s discouraged by how little he’s actually experienced or how little he’s lived. 

Isak always liked to play it safe. He’s always been calm and cautious. He handles situations with thought and care. But he never thought he would consider himself dull.

Compared to Eva and Even however…he’s a complete dud. 

“Never have I-I ever,” Eva slurs her words just slightly, “done any hard illegal drugs.” 

He smiles wide before he takes a sip of his own beer, taking a break from the hard liquor. 

Isak pretty much knows everything about Eva already. They don’t really keep much hidden from each other – past or present. And him knowing Eva so well, nothing really shocks him anymore when it comes to the redhead. 

It’s Even he’s been learning about. Every time a “never have I” passes – he runs his eyes anxiously over Even’s face – looking for his reaction. He watches as he places his lips against the small shot glass and downs the harsh liquid. His eyes are sleepy and his laughs come in low snickers. 

He downs his 5th shot now. 

“Drugs?” Isak asks, raising his eyebrows in question.

He’s not really surprised, as he doesn’t know this man or what he’s done or who he really is. He’s just curious. So, very extremely curious.

Even shrugs, his eyes cast down. The fire that burns in the middle of them illuminates his face. His forehead scrunches as if he’s in thought. He looks almost…shy.

_ Embarrassed _ .

One of the few looks that Isak hasn’t seen on him yet this trip. 

“I used to do some stuff…a lot of it," he says quietly, “but not anymore.”

Isak nods.

He wants him to go on. He wants to know who, what, where, when, and why but he knows that it’s not his place to ask.

And he most certainly doesn’t want to scare Even away. If Isak has learned anything these past few days it’s that Even scares easily. He doesn’t say much, and he doesn’t like to answer questions. If you get too personal he will shut down. Isak was surprised he agreed to play this game in the first place.

And Eva has a big mouth and tends to ask too many questions. She doesn’t mind sharing her personal life so she doesn’t understand when other people do. 

“Never have I ever sold said drugs…” Isak adds.

There is a slight tone of accusation in his voice. He’s curious. 

Even’s eyes lift to his and he already knows the answer. 

He downs the rest of his shot. 

“You never sold drugs in your life, Valtersen!” Eva laughs loudly. “I doubt you’ve even seen any in person.” 

Isak tears his eyes from the man across from him and stands – he feels unsteady yet heavy on his feet. The air around him is suddenly too hot, too heavy, too dry. 

As he walks away, he ignores the calls of his name behind him. 

.

.

.

He settles for a place not too far from the others and the fire, Isak has a tendency to get lost so he doesn’t want to wander too far.

His bare feet bury themselves in the dirt and he wiggles his toes against the cold pebbles.

His clothes need to be washed, his hair is absolutely filthy, and he hasn’t been able to shower in a while. He’s obviously spoiled himself with the basic comforts of life. 

He closes his eyes and thinks of hot showers and his warm sheet-covered bed at home. 

“So, you’re upset because you want to be a drug dealer and you’re not?” Even’s light teasing tone comes from behind Isak.

He didn’t even hear him come close. Isak doesn’t reply. He just pulls his legs up – knees to chest – and rests his head lightly on his dirt covered knees.

Even plops down heavily beside him, the same old ugly backpack he’s been carrying around drops to the ground with him.

His eyes turn towards Isak and shine brighter under the moonlight.

“What’s wrong?” He asks. His breath smells like chocolate smores and tequila. 

“Did you tuck Eva in?” Isak asks.

Leaving a wasted Eva alone by herself is never a good idea. Isak can’t count the number of times he’s had to take that woman to the emergency room. She’s burned herself, cut herself, and fallen down a flight of stairs all while drunk. She may or may not have a problem. 

Even chuckles like he’s known Eva her whole life, “of course. I wouldn’t leave her alone near that fire. She started snoring as soon as her head hit the pillow.” 

But his smile slowly fades when he takes in Isak’s expression. 

“Seriously, talk to me.” 

Isak has no reason to trust this man. Sure, they’ve had a few deep late night conversations but that’s all. 

But something about Even’s eyes makes Isak feel like he can trust him. They’re deep and kind and can obviously hold onto a secret. He has a way of getting Isak to open up even if he doesn’t really want to and even if he doesn’t open back up in return. 

“I feel like I’m wasting my life away,” he says in a sigh. 

Even tilts his head, confused by his words, “What are you talking about?” 

Isak sighs once again at his own stupidity. He knew he shouldn’t have said anything. But now that he has, he knows that Even won’t let it drop. 

“That game.” he tells him quietly. “You and Eva have done so much in your lives. I haven’t done shit.” 

“What are you talking about?” Even smiles widely, he drops his hand down on Isak’s back a little too hard. The blonde lets out a loud grunt. “You’re a big successful media executive from what I hear. Eva has been telling me about what you guys do.” 

“I do love my job.” 

“That’s a lot more than most people can say.” 

Isak sits up suddenly, causing Even’s hand to fall away from him and he tries to ignore the way his body almost misses the feeling of it laying there. 

“I haven’t done anything significant,” he tries to explain. “I haven’t…I haven’t…” 

“Done acid on a beach in Hawaii?” 

A smile grazes his lips as he answers, “I haven’t done  _ anything _ that made me glad to be alive. Nothing that made me truly happy in the moment.”

It’s silent for a while as his words linger in the air. 

There is nothing but the sound of crickets and the occasional call of a bird that sounds around them. 

Isak counts the stars over and over again never able to really keep track. He sees a smile in the moon. Everything is calm and peaceful and he’s perfectly comfortable with the silence between the two men.

Finally though, Even speaks, “There’s nothing wrong with inexperience. You’re still young and you have your whole life ahead of you. Half the shit I’ve done I wish I hadn’t. Hell, I’m  _ ashamed _ of most of it.” 

Suddenly Even’s warm, soft fingertips are touching Isak’s arm. They run slowly from his upper arm down to his wrist. The feeling makes his entire body shiver. Even’s fingers leave a trail of tingles and tickles behind. When his touch finally reaches Isak’s hand, he lets her own slip into it. Even’s hand feels so big and comforting in his own. His grip in strong and firm as he interlocks her fingers with Isak’s.

He can feel the understanding move from Even into himself. 

Another reason that Isak doesn’t mind opening up to Even is because when he talks to him it doesn’t feel like he’s just listening but he also  _ understands  _ what he’s saying. Or at least is trying to. He actually takes the words in and tries to relate or comfort or help in any way that he can. Even if it’s just as simple as holding Isak’s hand in his own.

Isak doesn’t even realize he’s leaning over and towards Even until his head drops against the other man’s shoulder lightly. He holds his breath and doesn’t move. He waits for Even to shove him away or tell him to get off. 

But instead Even tilts his head back in return, resting it on top of Isak’s. 

He smells like fresh air and campfire.

“Sometimes I feel like I’m stuck and I’m always going to be stuck,” Isak says quietly, staring into the dark night. 

“If you want to get unstuck, you’ll get unstuck,” Even replies. “You’ll do it.”

There is nothing in his voice but truth and honestly and belief.

Isak’s heart skips a beat. “You think so?” 

“I know so.” 

He lifts his head again, turning his eyes towards blue. 

He’s never felt so comforted by a person before. He’s never felt as cared for as he does because of this  _ stranger _ . 

Even smiles lightly. His lips are plump and pink. His cheeks are high and sharp while his eyes are still tired-drooped. The freckle on the tip of his nose makes Isak want to smile and the way his lips move when he speaks makes Isak’s throat clench. 

Even’s breath spreads across his lips and he inhales him deeply, wondering how he’d taste.

But he doesn’t have to wonder long because Even leans forward. He doesn’t hesitate as he brings his lips right to Isak’s. 

Soft, subtle, and sweet. 

Isak feels the spark start in his lips – moving everywhere until his whole body is tingling. His stomach burns hot, flipping with butterflies as his chest fills with the feeling of his fluttering heart. 

Even’s lips are warm. He presses harder against Isak and moves his hands up, cupping the other man’s face between his large, warm palms. Isak feels himself lean into the touch slightly. 

It’s a small kiss – no tongue. But their lips move together in perfect sync. And when Even finally pulls away, Isak takes in a sharp gasp of air.

Even’s lids open slowly, revealing a pair of happy crystal clear blue eyes – dust gathered on the tips of his long dark eyelashes. 

Isak doesn’t move or speak. Even’s hands stay on his skin – burning in the best kind of way. His mouth is slightly parted and his eyes look off dreamily. 

Even lifts his lips up into a small closed-mouth smile.

“You’re going to be fine, Isak.” 

And with those words, he stands.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he continues to smile down at the blonde. “I’m beat.” 

Isak just nods in reply. 

He watches as the man walks away from him and back towards camp. He likes the gentle sway of his hips and the glow of his skin under the night sky. 

His lips tingle as the taste of Even lingers there.

A smile breaks across his face suddenly – giddy and wide. 

He stretches his legs out in front of him and lets out a small, happy laugh. 

It’s been so long since he’s felt this happy because of a kiss. He’s had a lot of good ones and a lot of bad ones but never one like this. So sweet and simple and caring and just purely  _ good _ . 

Isak lets himself enjoy this moment and this feeling for a while longer before he stands to head back to camp. 

He brushes his hands across his back and his legs messily when he notices Even’s bag still laid carelessly by his feet. 

He smiles, knowing that he’ll get to see Even one more time before he goes to bed. (if he’ll even be able to sleep.) 

He reaches down and grabs a strap, still wondering why Even insists on carrying such an ugly bag around. It bugs him  _ that _ much. 

But as he begins to stand straight, he feels the zipper snag on something below. 

“Shit,” he curses when he hears something fall from it. 

He swings the bag over one shoulder before reaching down to retrieve whatever fell. 

But he stops short, hand paused in midair. 

His heart drops to his stomach. 

_ What the fuck?  _

Lying on the floor in front of him is a small black handgun. 

Isak blinks and blinks again, making sure what he’s seeing is actually real. 

He swallows the lump in his throat as he reaches down and takes the gun in his hand.

It’s surprisingly heavy for its size and weighs a ton in his palm. He’s never seen a gun in person, let alone held one. 

It’s probably not a good idea for him to be picking up the gun. He doesn’t know what Even has used it for or is planning to use if for. 

But as his hands shake and his heart thumps he knows now more than ever that he just has to know… 

_ Who the fuck is Even Bech Næsheim? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do ya think???


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Surprise! An update! Hope you're all still here.
> 
> And I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> Oh! And everyone who is waiting for the last chapter of Skin & Bone...I can't give you an exact date or time but just know it's coming soon. Promise.
> 
> .
> 
> Jenn is my lovely editor <3.

.

.

.

“Eva!” Iask whisper-shouts while shaking the sleeping woman’s form. “Eva, wake your fucking drunken ass up!”

Eva finally rolls over with a groan. Her mouth is dry and her eyes are moist. She’s ready to punch her best friend in the face. She just wants to sleep for another week or so. Her head pounds.

“What the fuck, Valtersen?”

Isak isn’t exactly sure what he’s doing or what he’s supposed to do in this situation. He’s never exactly been faced with anything like this. All he knows is that one minute Even’s lips were pressed to his - warm, soft, perfect - and the next he’s holding a fallen handgun.

“Eva!” he says firmly, trying to get the woman to look up.

His words are stuck in his throat and his heart pounds frantically. The gun still held firmly in his shaking hand.

“Alright, alright,” Eva groans, sitting up and rubbing her eyes harshly. “What’s going-”

She stops short when she sees Isak’s wild eyes - frantic and searching. 

And then her eyes fall to the object in his hand. The redhead’s eyes immediately widen at the sight and she sits a little straighter. She's wide awake now.

“What the fuck, Valtersen?” She says loudly.

Too loudly.

“Shhhh,” Isak touches his index finger to his lips.

“Have you gone completely off the deep end now?” Eva kind of, sort of jokes. “I said we needed an adventure not a felony.”

Isak shakes his head, frustrated. “It’s not mine, you fucking dumbass.”

“Hey, hey, what’s with the name calling?”

“It fell out of Even’s fucking backpack! Why would he have a gun, Eva?”

Eva takes a long deep breath. She’s clearly not as freaked out as her friend is. 

And Isak can’t understand it. Here he is holding a gun in front of her face and all she does is yawn and stretch her arms above her head.

“Ugh,” she groans, “I drank too much.”

“Eva,” Isak continues. He holds up the gun and shakes it back and forth rapidly. “It’s a fucking gun!”

Eva grabs a hold of his wrist to stop the shaking. “Yes, I can see it’s a fucking gun. Now, will you stop waving it like a mad man? Is the safety even on?”

Isak furrows his brow. He gazes down at the gun in his hand. His hand still shakes even when he tries to stop it. He doesn’t even know how to put the safety on a fucking gun.

Eva releases her friend’s wrist and leans back against her stack of soft pillows. Everything smells fresh and clean and Eva has learned that she actually likes the outdoors.

“Look, I’m sure it doesn’t mean anything,” she sighs, just wanting to go back to sleep. It was a deep and dreamless slumber. Blissful. “It’s Even we’re talking about.”

Isak widens his eyes at his friend. 

“Exactly! It’s Even. We barely know him, Eva. He could be a crazy psycho killer, for all we know, just pretending to be a friendly hitchhiker.”

“Alright, alright,” Eva lets out a frustrated breath before sighing deeply and sitting up. She clasps her hands in her lap and looks at her friend’s worried eyes. “Calm down. First of all, how did you even find the gun? Were you snooping or something?”

Isak answers with narrowed eyes, “No, I wasn’t snooping. Even left his bag when he went to sleep and I was gonna take it back to him but when I grabbed it…the gun fell out.”

“He hitchhikes,” Eva shrugs, acting way too casual for Isak’s taste again. “He probably carries it for protection. There are some crazies out there.”

“_Or_,” Isak stresses his words. He shakes the gun at Eva again, “Even _is_ the crazy person.”

“Jesus, Isak, give me that fucking thing before you accidentally blow my head off.”

The blonde sighs, placing the gun down along with Even’s bag. He kneels next to Eva’s sleeping bag and shifts uncomfortably from the hard, cold ground beneath him.

Eva is probably right - it’s all probably nothing. Isak is a naturally cautious and “go-to-the-worst-case-scenario” kind of person. He’s paranoid. That’s all. 

But it couldn’t hurt to double check.

Isak swallows his shakiness. He digs his nails into his jeans and tries to calm his nerves by taking a few deep breaths in and out.

“Maybe we should…go through his bag, just in case.”

“So, you are a snooper.”

“He has a gun Eva! A fucking gun!”

“I heard you the first fucking time, Isak.”

Isak huffs.

“Look,” Isak sighs, rubbing the length of his thighs with the flats of his palms. “I just…want to check it out. See if he doesn’t have like…locks of hair or fingernails from his victims.”

“You’ve been watching too many horror flicks.”

“I’m serious.”

Eva holds her hands up in innocent surrender. 

Maybe they should check, just to be safe. 

Sure, Eva likes Even. She has a good feeling about that blue-eyed boy. And though her instincts are usually never wrong, there is a first time for everything.

She reaches over and grabs the bag from her friend’s side. She props it up with a groan and unzips it with ease.

“This thing really is pretty beaten up,” she observes as she swipes her hand across the front, dust flying off the bag. 

Isak coughs and waves the filth away from his face.

Eva peeks inside of the bag before glancing up at Isak. They both feel like they’re teenagers again - worried about being caught by their parents for sneaking cigarettes in the middle of the night.

They hear nothing but the faint sound of crickets chirping in the distance. 

“Oh my fucking God,” Eva gasps - her eyes wide and full of fear.

“What?” Isak asks, eyes darting around frantically. “Fuck, I knew it! What is it? A head? More weapons? Fuck! Fuck! We need to leave. We need to leave right fucking now.”

“Fuck,” Eva sighs, “you even make joking around unfunny.”

“Fuck you. This isn't funny!”

Eva reaches into the bag and starts rummaging.

Isak thinks about Even’s words from earlier. His caring eyes and lovely smile. And he feels guilty for doing this already.

Eva picks something up and holds it close to her face - trying to get a good look in the darkness of the tent.

“What is it?” Isak asks quietly.

“A picture.”

Isak extends his hand to retrieve the photo and Eva hands it to him before quickly diving back into the contents of the bag. Now Eva is curious. She feels sneaky and giddy and realizes she’s probably still a bit drunk.

Isak squints his eyes and tries to get a good look at the Polaroid photo through the darkness.

The photo is obviously old and worn. It’s slightly wrinkled in a few places and the color has dulled to almost nothing but white indicating that it’s been handled a lot. But he can see that the picture is of Even and a beautiful woman. Even’s smile is wide and happy. His face is rounder and younger looking. His hair hangs long, really long, almost to his shoulders, but his eyes still sparkle the same shade of blue. The woman beside him is just as tall as Even. She has long, thick, brown curls and stunning hazel eyes. She has an arm thrown lazily over Even’s shoulders as they lean on the hood of an old rusty car seemingly without a care in the world.

Isak turns the photo over to see writing on the back: **Even and Mia - 2010.**

Eva sighs and runs a hand through her messy hair. “There is nothing in here but old Polaroids, snacks, and some leather journals…oh and a wallet.”

Isak has to fight the urge to look at the other photos he has saved in his bag. He’s clearly a bit sentimental. Isak doesn’t know who the woman in the picture is but he knows she must have meant something to Even at some point - or still does. She could be a long time friend or a family member, a girlfriend maybe. But you only keep a picture until its this worn out if the people in it mean something to you.

Isak shoves the photo back into the bag roughly and snatches it from the woman across from him, taking her by surprise. He zips the backpack up and bites his lip. He stares down at the ugly color and lets the guilt overtake all other emotions.

“Maybe,” he says quietly, “maybe it is just for protection.”

Eva rolls her eyes at her friend’s sudden mood shift. She can read Isak’s emotions like her favorite book. She can already feel Isak’s guilt clouding the air around them.

“Yeah,” Eva nods, “maybe. Look, just put the gun back and go to bed. We’ll talk about it in the morning when I’m positive I’ll remember the conversation and don’t have a pounding headache.”

“You’ll still have that in the morning.”

Eva tosses herself back and snuggles in her sleeping bag comfortably - or as comfortably as you can get in a small, cheap, and poorly made tent. She covers her head with one of her comfy pillows and is already halfway to being asleep again. 

“Fuck off.”

Isak carefully places the gun back in Even’s bag and tip-toes to his tent. He can hear Even’s soft snores coming from inside. He thinks about his lips and soft skin again and blushes deep red. 

He thanks god that no one is here to see it.

His lips tingle as he remembers what Even’s felt like pressed to his own.

He places the bag just outside of Even’s tent and then creeps back to Eva and his.

He closes his eyes and shivers from the cool night breeze.

He listens to the chirp of the wild and the soft winds that hit the tent again and again.

He tries to sleep but all he can do is toss and turn and think about perfectly plump lips.

And a small shiny handgun.

.

.

.

The morning comes way too quickly. Isak still isn’t ready to face the sun.

He listens as Eva and Even move around outside the tent. They laugh and joke and cook breakfast on Eva’s little to-go grill.

Isak’s stomach grumbles as the smell of bacon and syrup hit his nose. But he still doesn’t move.

He’s been imagining over and over again in his mind the kind of situations Even would need a gun for. He’s been picturing the small weapon settled in the man’s hands. He imagines him pointing it at a thief trying to steal from him. He sees Even’s long fingers press against the trigger and a shiver runs through Isak's entire body.

Then he imagines Even as the thief. He imagines him pointing it at small, innocent people who are frightened by the same man Isak finds himself caring about.

He can’t let this go. As much as he wants to, he just can’t let these questions go unanswered.

“Is Isak up?” 

He’s pulled out of his thoughts by Even’s soft question.

Eva laughs, “Probably not. He’s never been much of a morning person…and I’m the one with the hangover, man.”

Even’s giggle makes Isak’s heart swell. He loves that sound.

He knows he’s about to ruin something great if he brings this up. Isak is always haunted by the thought that he’s wasting his life away. He’s always scared that before he knows it, his life will be over and he’ll have spent all of it alone and lost.

Now, he’s taking a break from life and he’s finally living. Not just being, not just existing and working and trying to please the people around him. He’s here and this is real and he’s happy.

And now he’s going to sabotage it all.

Isak wants to be alone but he wants to be noticed at the same time.

And Isak can feel alone anywhere, any time, no matter how many people are around.

But Even doesn’t let him feel that way. He looks at him. The real him. He makes him feel strong and present. He makes him feel free and happy. He makes him feel. Period.

And he’s not ready to let go of that.

.

.

.

They decide they’re not going to leave this campsite until tomorrow.

Isak has never been good at keeping a secret. He’s too nervous and constantly anxious. He can’t tell a lie for shit.

Eva, on the other hand, acts as if nothing has happened. She and Even drink a few beers, roast potatoes on the fire, and play gin rummy until the sun goes down.

Isak spends the too-hot-day sitting alone and sketching. He’s not a great artist but the activity does relax him. He sketches sunsets and rivers and tries his hand at a nearby bird that follows him.

When the stars finally begin to shine brighter and the winds begin to cool, Even makes his way over to the blonde.

He’s sitting at the edge of the camp site. His clothes are dust and dirt covered while his feet are bare and cold. Even sits down softly beside him and sighs.

The wind blows his scent towards Isak and he inhales deeply. He smells like fresh embers and cold beer. He smells like Sunday mornings and holiday seasons. 

Isak doesn’t turn to look at him though. He continues to move the pencil back and forth over the sketch book placed on his knees.

It’s quiet for a while. It’s not uncomfortable or heavy but both the boys know that the silence is a loaded one. It’s filled with questions and answers. It’s filled with here and there.

“You found it didn’t you?” Even finally breaks the silence.

Isak’s movement stops. His throat is suddenly bone dry and his hands shake.

He knows.

Isak tries to play dumb even though he knows Even won’t buy it. He starts to draw again. “What are you talking about?” 

He tries to keep his voice light and easy.

Even sighs once again before stately bluntly, “My gun, Isak. I know you found it. It’s obvious. You’re horrible at acting innocent and nonchalant about things.”

Isak swallows thickly. The air that hits the back of his neck makes his hair stand on edge. His skin prickles with bumps. He curls his toes against the rough ground beneath him.

He wishes he could take it all back. He wishes he never looked in that bag. He wishes that he never found that gun or that picture. He wishes he still just saw Even as the kind, happy-go-lucky traveler he saw him as yesterday.

He doesn’t bother denying it again. "It fell out of your bag,“ he shrugs. “No big deal.”

His eyes focus too hard on the paper beneath his fingers.

“No big deal?” Even chuckles in disbelief. “You haven’t looked me in the eye all day. You’ve barely said two words to me and you can’t get away from me quick enough. You’ve also made sure that we were never alone. Eva always had to be around.”

Isak didn’t realize just how observant the older man was until right now. Or maybe Isak was being a lot more obvious than he thought he was.

“I’m sorry,” is his simple reply.

“You’re sorry?” Even echoes. “Fuck off, Isak. Just talk to me. Ask me.”

His drawing stops once again. He closes his eyes and racks his brain for the questions that have been burning to be asked, but suddenly they’ve all vanished. The questions stick in his throat and his voice is nowhere to be found.

“Look,” Even says softly, his voice holding no anger, “I…I just keep it for protection. I got it just in case I needed it. I’ve never actually used it and it’s not like I plan to, okay? If you haven’t noticed I’m an on-the-run kind of guy. I’ve met some shady people and I’ve ditched some shady people.”

Isak finally lets his eyes wander to the man beside him. His dirty, brunette hair whips back and forth in the wind. He doesn’t look back at Isak but rather looks straight ahead. He has a far off look on his face. He frowns slightly.

Even's back is completely straight and he has wrapped his arms tightly and securely around his knees, as if to protect himself from something. His skin glows in the darkness and Isak remembers how soft it is under his fingertips.

“And you need a gun for that?” Isak questions lowly. His voice is weak but rough. “What the hell, Even. Shady people? You have to give me more than that.”

Even just sighs, “The less you know the better.”

Isak laughs humorlessly and shakes his head. He watches as the dust falls from him and swirls in the air between the two of them.

“Now you’re just quoting lines from shitty movies,” he tries to joke. “Are you on the run? Did you rob a bank? Let me know if I’m an accessory to murder right now or something.”

Even lets the edges of his lips curl up into a small smile. 

He turns his body slightly towards the green-eyed man beside him.

Isak hates that his heart flutters when Even’s eyes meet his own. He hates that his chest tightens. He hates that his skin tingles.

“Don’t do it, Isak,” Even’s voice breaks as he whispers.

Isak’s brows furrow in confusion, “Do what?”

Even’s stare is deep and intense. He doesn’t shy away. His words are harsh to Isak’s ears.

“Don’t get emotionally attached to this. To us. This is going to end sooner than later. When this roadtrip is over, you’ll go back to your life and I’ll do what I’m best at. I’ll disappear.”

Even though Isak knows that Even’s words are true, they still hurt. He feels the familiar pang in his chest - one fueled by loss and anger.

His fingers grip the pencil harder in his hand. His knuckles ache. He wants to be angry with the other man. He wants to yell at him and demand that he tell him everything - that he tells him the truth.

But Even doesn’t owe him anything. And Isak has no right to be angry at him for just saying what they both already know.

Isak motions between the two of them frantically. “So this really means nothing to you?” he says tersely. “You don’t feel anything here? Nothing with me? No connection?”

He still feels Even’s lips on his. He tastes his sweet breath on his tongue. Giddiness rushes through him involuntarily as he waits for Even’s answer.

Even shakes his head quickly. “I didn’t say that, Isak,” he reassures him. “Of course I feel it. I feel you . And I like it. I like this. I like us.” 

He pauses and a look of deep thought crosses his features. He’s trying to find the right words. And eventually he reaches out a hand and takes Isak’s. He interlocks their fingers and Isak lets the feeling of his large, cool palm pressed against his own comfort him.

He continues, “It’s something I’m good at. Like I said...nobody breaks my heart. Because I won’t let them. And I don’t want you to get hurt.”

He knows that Even means for his words to be comforting and reassuring but they just make Isak angrier and more lonely feeling. He doesn’t like when people make decisions on his behalf. He’s always been independent. He’s always been on his own and he’s good at it. He’s good at being strong and detached.

But Even makes him feel a lot of things that he’s never felt before.

He feels scared and courageous at the same time. He feels equal amounts weak and strong, free and confined. He’s never been more sure or more confused in his entire life.

He doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to piece Even together completely. He has a feeling that no one in this world truly knows the real Even Bech Næsheim.

“I don’t know what I want in this life,” Isak confesses, “but I do know what I don’t want. I don’t want pain.”

Isak has never let himself be so honest with someone - stranger or not.

Isak continues before Even can reply, “I don’t want to feel happiness… real happiness and then have it taken away.”

He’s watched it happen way too many times. He’s seen people crash and burn. He saw it happen with his parents. He’s watched his friends have love come and go, leaving them completely alone, empty, and devastated. He’s always been the one to pick up the pieces for other people. He’s never been the one on the other side of the situation and he has no desire to ever be.

Even’s eyes turn soft. This is the Even that was with Isak last night. This is the Even that Isak wants. He’s the one he feels a deep connection with.

This is the Even that Isak actually cares about.

He speaks quietly, his voice is nothing but a soft whisper in the wind, “Life goes on with or without you, Isak,” he says. “It’s not going to slow down or wait for you. So, you might as well start living while you still can.”

Isak studies Even’s face in the moonlight. He looks so young and new to the world but his eyes hold stories and secrets and obvious pain. All this wisdom he spouts has to come from somewhere. He has a world inside of him that Isak wants to learn and know. But he knows Even will never give him the chance to.

“You make things way more complicated than they need to be,” Even continues. He squeezes Isak’s hand lightly as he speaks. “Take control of what you can in this world, while you can still do it.”

He turns forward again and the moonlight hits his eyes stunningly. The wind makes water gather beneath his lids and he blinks quickly. Crickets chirp loudly in the night and Even enjoys the sound of the outdoors.

“There is beauty in simplicity,” he tells Isak.

Isak loves how sure and confident Even sounds with every word he speaks. He doesn’t second guess or question himself like Isak does. He’s sure and powerful.

Isak always tries to plan out his words. He thinks and rethinks his thoughts until he’s sure of them. He questions and wonders and can’t make a decision for shit. It’s quite exhausting.

He’s always second guessing himself and trying to control every aspect of his life.

Even is a lot of things. He’s a lot of things that are very new to Isak. But above all, he’s one thing.

He’s free.

Isak doesn’t know anything about his past. He doesn’t know the exact or real reason that Even carries a handgun in his bag. He doesn’t know if he’s weighed down by his past more than he lets on or if he’s not as happy as he seems.

But his spirit is free.

And Isak loves it.

Isak reaches out towards the brunette with his free hand. The sketchpad and pencil fall to the ground carelessly and he places his cold palm against Even’s right cheek. He puts a little pressure there until Even finally has no choice but to move with him and turn his head towards the blonde.

He sees care and understanding in big green eyes. He relaxes into his gaze and melts into the color.

Even does feel this connection. He feels it just as much as Isak does. It’s a connection that he’s never experienced before. He’s never felt something happen so suddenly or strongly.

And the truth is that Even is scared too.

Even speaks again, “Sadness comes in all different kinds of ways.”

Isak feels his lips pull down into a frown - confused by Even’s sudden and random words.

But before he has a chance to question it, Even moves forward quickly and connects his lips to the blonde’s. 

Soft, warm, comfortable, natural.

Nothing has ever felt more natural than this moment right here.

The wind picks up pace and touches their skin again and again. Isak feels his cheeks begin to color red from the harsh cold but ignores it. He ignores everything but the feeling of Even.

When they pull away from each other, Isak doesn’t let his eyes open.

He doesn’t really mean to speak the words out loud, but he does, “What if I don’t mind being hurt by you?”

The words hang between them for a moment. Isak immediately wishes he could take them back but he doesn’t voice his thoughts. 

And he doesn’t open his eyes.

Even just answers with another kiss.

This time the kiss is deep and demanding. His tongue traces Isak’s bottom lip - asking permission - and Isak opens up happily.

He tastes like warmth and passion.

Pure goodness.

Even brings both his hands up and cups Isak’s face gently between his palms.

A little dirt smears from his thumb onto the blonde’s cheek and both the men chuckle.

Their tongues move in perfect sync and Isak lets out a small moan when he feels Even’s teeth nip at his bottom lip.

Even smiles into the kiss and moves forward, scooting closer to the other man.

Isak’s hands make their way to Even’s sides and he clenches the fabric of his shirt between his fingers. He feels his heart pick up speed as he throws himself into the kiss completely.

Even lets one of his hands slide down to Isak’s neck. He presses his thumb against Isak's pulse. And Isak's skin feels extremely hot suddenly under his touch.

Before either of them realize - Isak is laid down on his back as Even hovers over him.

He lifts his head and lets his lips just barely brush against the man’s underneath him. 

He searches Isak’s eyes for the answers to his silent questions. He wants to make sure that Isak is absolutely one-hundred percent sure about this.

And he sees nothing but confirmation and desire in those beautiful green eyes.

Isak moves his body awkwardly for a moment as he tries to find a comfortable position on the hard, bumpy ground beneath him.

When Even notices, he stands up. Isak makes a small sound of protest as Even’s warmth leaves his body. Even smiles down at him in amusement. He stretches his arm out and Isak doesn’t hesitate to grab it and let himself be pulled to his feet.

Even loves the feeling of being trusted. And he knows that Isak trusts him. He sees it in the way that he moves so naturally with him. Sees it in the softness of his eyes. He has absolutely no reason to trust Even - he probably shouldn’t - yet he does anyway.

Maybe it’s poor survival instincts for him to trust so freely. Or maybe it’s just Even that makes him accept this trust. And that makes his heart swell.

He encloses Isak’s hand in his own and loves the soft, warm weight in his palm.

He turns and makes his way towards the tents and Isak trails behind him happily. 

Eva is already fast asleep and snoring loudly when they finally reach Even’s tent.

Isak’s body is practically vibrating with nerves of excitement.

Everything he’s feeling is fresh and new and amazing.

They make their way inside of the tent and within seconds Isak is on his back again - this time surrounded by the soft fabric of sleeping bags and pillows.

Even’s scent fills the tent - clouding Isak’s mind and making it hard for him to see or think clearly.

All he hears, sees, or feels in this moment is Even Bech Næsheim.

He feels fingertips trace invisible patterns on the soft skin of his stomach. He feels the blue-eyed man’s hair fall down and tickle his nose as their lips meet over and over.

He lets his eyes fall closed and feels Even’s hot breath near his ear.

His voice is husky and so, so sweet. It sends a shiver through Isak’s body. He rubs his thighs together and feels more nerves build within his chest. 

“You’re so warm,” Even whispers.

More shivers pass through his body. The hair on the back of his neck stands. His skin prickles with goosebumps all over.

A burning hot heat begins to grow in the pit of his stomach - lingering there. His lips, his hands, his toes, his stomach, his fucking cheeks all tingle. His hands fist the sides of Even’s shirt tighter.

Even’s lips move slowly, skimming Isak’s neck, leaving a heated trail behind.

“And you’re so soft.”

His words continue to heat Isak’s skin. He feels his body arch beneath the other man, searching, begging for more touch. He’s already growing hard rapidly in the confinement of his pants. So quickly it’s almost embarrassing. But then Even lets more of his weight fall on Isak as he settles between his open thighs and Isak can feel that Even is just has hard.

"And you're so fucking beautiful."

Isak takes a moment to stop and just feel.

This feels so right.

Even here with him - his weight resting comfortably on top of him, his warm lips caressing his skin, his low and breathy whispers. It’s all just so right.

He is so lost in the feeling of being touched that he’s startled when he feels Even suddenly tugging on the edge of his t-shirt.

“Can I take this off?” he whisper-asks.

Isak nods without hesitation. He wants to feel every part of Even. Flesh to flesh.

Even slips the shirt over his head easily before removing his own. Isak lets his eyes wander over his chest. Smooth and flushed. His nipples harden as they hit the cold night air.

Isak reaches up and places his hands on Even’s chest. He’s so warm and so beautiful and feels so amazing beneath his palms.

Even smiles lightly before leaning down and pressing his lips to Isak’s once again.

Even’s hand touches Isak’s lower back. His fingers practically burn the skin there. He dips a fingertip into one of the dimples he finds. He arches Isak’s body into himself, taking complete control of his body.

And Isak submits happily and eagerly.

“Can I touch you, Isak?” he asks against his lips.

Isak lets Even’s breath warm him as he inhales. His body burns. He feels himself grow even harder at the older man’s words. The heat in his stomach burning even hotter. 

He squirms underneath the man as desire and need overtake him.

Isak nods, “Yes please.”

Even takes his time. He practically worships Isak’s body. It’s like he’s trying to remember every single moment of this experience. Like he’s committing every curve, every sigh, every moan to memory.

He kisses and caresses and licks his way down Isak’s body. Gathering the sweet sweat that pools against his skin.

He traces his bones and smiles when he hears Isak make the prettiest little noises. He learns Isak’s body - what he likes and what he doesn’t. He learns what makes him moan, or groan, or sigh.

He shimmies Isak out of his shorts and underwear and wraps his hand around Isak’s length - hard and throbbing and begging to be touched.

Isak gives into the pleasure fully.

He squirms, moans, and pants. He asks for more as he grips the blankets beneath him and arches.

He lets out a loud groan when Even grips him firmer, tighter, using spit to help his movements. 

Isak feels so consumed. He’s never lost his mind this much over a fucking handjob before. At least not since he’s been in high school and Henry Rogan touched his dick for the first time under the bleachers.

They move in perfect sync. Isak moves his hips to meet Even’s hand. And his lips leave patterns on Isak’s skin and his thumb moves in circles over Isak’s sensitive head. 

Even leans down and places a kiss on his flesh - needing to taste him.

"I'm close," Isak whispers into the darkness as the heat begins to become too much.

"Come, baby," Even whispers back. "Come for me."

Isak tries to call out Even’s name but no sounds exits his mouth as pleasure overwhelms his senses.

Heat spreads through his body as his orgasm hits hard. Warmth painting his stomach and Even’s hand.

He pants heavily, his chest burning red, rising and falling quickly with each breath.

His body burns in the most amazing way.

His eyes droop with his tiredness. His body slumps and huddles into the sleeping bags beneath him, feeling completely spent.

Even moves beside him and takes his hand. He kisses Isak’s cheek lightly and smiles. He stares at his profile as Isak’s eyes close fully.

Even can’t believe how beautiful the man lying beside him is.

He’s so fucking gorgeous. Inside and out. Even could live a hundred lives and never deserve him.

“I’m just scared you’ll forget me,” Isak whispers, practically half asleep already.

Even's answer is immediate and sure, “I could never.”

Isak smiles lightly at Even’s words.

They fall asleep like this - hand in hand, side by side, smile to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback make my heart happy <3.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand heres the last chapter! I hope you guys like it :) there's going to be a sequel so don't be too sad ;)
> 
> Jenn is my lovely editor <3.

_ “A mind, once opened, never closes.” _

.

.

.

  
Bright blue eyes.

Soft lips.

Happy laughs.

Hidden stories.

Deep secrets.   


Oddly placed and adorable freckles.   


These are just some of the things that Isak will always remember about Even Bech Næsheim.   


Soft, loving touches.   


The feeling of him filling Isak completely.   


Moans, groans, sighs.

Beauty.

Even came into his life like a tornado, turning absolutely everything upside down. His emotions, his mind, his body, and his fucking soul.

Even has left his mark there with Isak.

Isak doesn’t know just how many people Even has done this with before. It’s true when he says he has a wild heart - maybe even a little too wild. Maybe he’s been everywhere and seen everything and maybe Isak is just one of the people who have been blessed to have met him and changed by him.

But all Isak does know for sure is that he’s so fucking thankful that he met Even. And maybe his heart is a little more wild than it had been before because of it.

Even is still a mystery to Isak. He’s still a puzzle that Isak never fully got to piece together because he left Isak’s life just as quickly as he entered it. A few days after their shared night in the tent Even had hugged Isak and Eva like he was saying goodbye. He never actually said it or even hinted at it in any other way. He spent the day with the friends. They laughed and drank. They did everything they normally would.

But when they woke the next morning, Even was gone.

Isak was left with an empty feeling. He was left with sadness and regret. He wanted to know so much more about the free and wild brunette. He wanted to know everything. He just wanted Even.

Eva was upset too. Those two practically shared a brain. Same jokes, same puns, same taste in alcoholic beverages and music stations.

Now, the two best friends are getting ready to leave Texas. They’ve been here for a few days with Even but their plans obviously changed - they were planning on leaving with him too. Next stop, Oklahoma.

Isak sits alone in the convertible while Eva is in the convenience store probably overbuying a shit ton of food they don’t need.

He’s expecting her to exit with three bags this time.  
  
The wind is harsh and heated as it hits Isak’s face. His eyes water slightly. He pulls his sunglasses from his head and settles them on his face. He feels the sweat drip down the back of his neck. He can’t wait until they start heading north. Isak really does hate this fucking heat.

He lets out a loud sigh and turns down the shitty rock music Eva put on the radio.

He watches the couple next to him exit their car and interlock their fingers. Their smiles are wide and happy.

A pang echoes through Isak’s chest.

He wouldn’t say he necessarily fell in love with Even. But he did adore him. He definitely fell in love with a piece of him, he fell in love with the feeling of him. He wanted him to be a part of his life even if he knew there would be no chance in hell that could happen. Even was complicated and flighty and free. 

Isak wasn’t.   


Even didn’t leave without a trace however. He wrote notes.

One for both Eva and Isak:

_ Let’s not say goodbye. Let’s say later. Thank you for this adventure. I’ll never forget it. I’ve never made friends with two people as fast as I did with you two. Be safe on the rest of your trip. And don’t forget to have fun. _

_ Eva, don’t drink too much. I’m seriously scared you’re going to get alcohol poisoning one of these days.  _

_ However, Isak, you should drink more. _

_ Later,  _

_ Even. _

Eva both chuckled and got misty eyed. Eva fell for Even a little bit too.She knew that if it were possible she and Even could be lifelong friends.

She also knew Isak and Even had sex. She saw their faces the next morning, the light hand grazes, the longing or shy or playful looks. She knows that look. She watched Isak blush and Even smirk. She hasn’t said anything but Isak knows that she knows. The way she hugged him after they read the note said it all.

Even left a separate note just for Isak. 

Isak hasn’t told his best friend about it. He wants to keep it to himself, at least for a little while.

He clutches the ripped and tattered piece of paper in his hand. He smiles lightly in amusement at the beer stains and chocolate s’more stains on it. Typical Even.

The note is heartfelt and has more emotion in it than he had ever showed Isak in person:

_ Isak, _

_ I can’t tell you how thankful I am for the time you’ve allowed me to have with you. I’m not sure if I deserved it but I got it and I will always hold it close to me. _

_ I want you to know that if things were different, if my life was different, I would have gone home with you. I would have gone anywhere with you as long as you let me. But I have to go. God, I wish I didn’t have to go. _

_ You’re a beautiful person, Isak Valtersen. You’re kind and smart and stronger than you think.  _

_ Remember to keep your heart wild, your mind open, and your love always. _

_ I’ll never forget you, baby.  _

_ \- Even Bech Næsheim. _

He also attached a polaroid picture that Isak wasn’t even aware he had taken. 

It was of Isak herself. He was sitting by the campfire. No one was sitting next to him but obviously something someone said across from him had been making him laugh because there’s nothing on his face but amusement and happiness.

And on it Even simply wrote:  _ See yourself the way I see you. You’re beautiful. Dated: 2020. _

Isak feels his eyes well up with tears just begging to be spilled. But he doesn’t let them because he shouldn’t be sad that this is over but happy because this happened.

He was looking for adventure and Even was the greatest adventure he could have ever found.

And he’s so fucking thankful for that.

Even has taught him so much.

Isak isn’t going to hide anymore. He’s not going to shy away or be afraid of the life in front of him. He is going to live here and now in this moment. He’s going to think of Even’s smile and his drunken laugh. He’s going to let his heart go wild and he’s going to move forward with confidence and an open mind.

It’s going to be hard, it’s going to be a long journey, but he’s going to do it.

He’s going to continue to do the things he loves but now he’s going to do it with comfort and confidence.

He owes so much to Even and the only thing that he’ll regret is that he never got the chance to really thank him.

But he also has a feeling that Even already knows. He’s perceptive like that. He’s so clever and understanding that it’s almost irritating, yet ironically one of the things Isak loves best about him.

And who knows...life has a funny way of showing you what you need. Maybe Isak will meet Even again.

“Okay, Valtersen! Let’s rock and roll!” Eva’s voice rings loudly from across the parking lot.

Isak takes one last deep breath before quickly hiding the photo and note under his seat.

He looks up to find Eva practically skipping towards him with a big toothy grin on her face. His arms filled with, not surprisingly, three paper bags.

Isak shakes his head and lets out a slight chuckle.

He really does love this woman.

Eva tosses the bags in the back seat carelessly before hopping into the front.

Her face is cherry red, her hair messy and wild, her smile beautiful.

“Ready?” She breathes heavily. She’s a little out of breath. “Damn, I skipped across a fucking parking lot and I’m out of breath. I’m so out of shape, sometimes I want to cry.”

Isak smiles, “Lazy ass.”

Eva smiles a little higher before glancing into the back seat. Her stare lingers, “I’m really going to miss that man. He was something special, you know?”

And, yeah, Isak definitely knows.

He starts the car and loves the sound of the revving engine.

And when they exit the parking lot, Isak reaches over to clasp his best friend’s hand in his own. 

Eva squeezes tightly and uses her other hand to turn up the radio again, sticking her tongue out childishly.

Isak just rolls his eyes.

Their adventure is still just beginning.

_ Isak’s _ adventure is just beginning.

And he just knows that everything is going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said there's going to be a sequel so we will see Even again :D

**Author's Note:**

> So??? Let me know what you think!!!


End file.
